


ikaw na (at wala nang iba)

by kimjunnoodle (myeonkais)



Series: parang atin ang gabi [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/kimjunnoodle
Summary: call him a weirdo pero para kay junmyeon, pinakamaganda si joohyun kapag nabi-bwisit ito sa kanya. ibang klase ang tama sa kanya kapag napapangiti niya si joohyun after siyang masermunan sa kalokohan niya.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: parang atin ang gabi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577686
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	ikaw na (at wala nang iba)

**Author's Note:**

> a random surene fic because nag-uumapaw ang feelings ko sa leaders natin huhuhu
> 
> prompt: Junmyeon likes stealing Joohyun's phone to change Joohyun's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Joohyun's face or doing something like picking their nose). Junmyeon is doing another routine swipe of Joohyun's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Joohyun's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).
> 
> title from orange and lemon's ikaw ang aking tahanan

"Pag ikaw may ginalaw ulit dyan sinasabi ko sa 'yo—"

"Joohyun naman, walang tiwala sa 'kin? Promise I won't do any harm to your phone," sabi ni Junmyeon na may pa-inosenteng ng ngiti. Mas sumama ang tingin ni Joohyun sa kanya. Ang cute. "Go na. Mahaba na pila doon sige ka."

With one last menacing look, inabot ni Joohyun sa kanya ang pinaka-iingatang phone at lumabas na ng arena para gumamit ng restroom. Second game na ng basketball championship ngayong hapon at pihadong jampacked na ang restrooms bago magsimula ang laro. Kanina pa dapat nakapila si Joohyun sa labas, kaso masyado na ata itong napraning sa pwedeng gawin ni Junmyeon sa phone niya. Mga 15 minutes na niyang pinipigilan ang pag-ihi dahil naisipan pa nitong makipagtalo kay Junmyeon about the phone. Wala kasing dalang bag si Joohyun (a thing na 'di maintindihan ni Junmyeon, kasi _bakit_ at _paano_ nila nakakayang walang bag?) at hindi kasya sa bulsa ng suot na pantalon ang malaking iPhone niya. Wala kasi siyang tiwala kay Junmyeon pagdating sa ganito. 

You see, Junmyeon has this annoying habit of taking unglamorous stolen shots of Joohyun whenever nasa kanya ang cellphone ng babae. It didn't help na sobrang meme-able ng itsura ni Joohyun sa stolen shots niya, ah. Ang malala pa dyan, kapag nabawi na ni Joohyun ang phone, magugulat na lang siya na ang _stolen shot of the day_ na ang lockscreen niya. Ilang beses nang naibagsak ni Joohyun ang phone niya sa sobrang gulat; himala nga't buhay pa rin ito hanggang ngayon. 

Ito rin kasing si Joohyun, kung saan-saan iniiwan ang cellphone at ang dali pang hulaan ng passcode. Paano siya hindi pagti-tripan ni Junmyeon niyan? 

Call him a weirdo pero para kay Junmyeon, pinakamaganda si Joohyun kapag nabi-bwisit ito sa kanya. Ibang klase ang tama sa kanya kapag napapangiti niya si Joohyun after siyang masermunan sa kalokohan niya. 

_"Hay naku, Jun. Parang bata talaga!"_ ang madalas nitong sinasabi, kunwaring pagalit, pero lumalaki ang butas ng ilong sa pagpigil ng tawa. Susuyuin yan ni Junmyeon nang kaunti, bibiruin, hanggang sa mapailing ito at tatawa nang malakas. 

_"Para kang sira dyan,"_ laging sinasabi ni Joohyun pagkatapos tumawa. _"Pag hindi talaga kita sinagot… makikita mo, Junmyeon Kim."_

Tatlong buwan nang sinasabi ni Joohyun yan sa kanya pero wala namang pangbabasted na nagaganap.

(Takot na lang na dumating ang araw na magkatotoo 'yon. Sana huwag.) 

At dahil bored siya, naisipan niyang pakialaman ulit ang phone ni Joohyun. Ang dali lang hulaan ng bagong passcode, _292929._ He got distracted by the loud cheers of the pep squad behindi him at hindi niya napansin ang lockscreen wallpaper ng phone. Nasanay siyang default wallpaper ng iPhone ang ginagamit ni Joohyun kaya laking gulat niya nang muntik na niyang mabitawan ang hawak-hawak. 

This was definitely _not_ the default wallpaper. 

A simple photo of ocean waves would never make his heart pound so hard like this. 

Her lockscreen wallpaper was a photo of them, kuha noong college week nila last year. Kakatapos lang nilang magset up ng marriage booth ng org nila no'n at silang dalawa ang napagtripan ng orgmates na maging unang couple na "ikakasal". Bilang natural na pilyo, Junmyeon took the chance. Tatanggi pa ba siya na "ikasal" sa crush niya since sophomore year? Si Jongdae ang nanguna sa 5 minute wedding ceremony na natapos sa tawanan dahil hindi magkasya kay Junmyeon ang plastic wedding rings. Itong picture nila as husband and wife ang tanging magandang nangyari sa kasal-kasalan na 'yon. He has the printed copy of this in his apartment, nakatago kasama ang mga blue book ng exams na na-perfect niya sa halos four years niya sa college. 

He was surprised na merong soft copy si Joohyun ng picture na 'to. They never talked about the fake wedding ceremony after that, kahit na noong nagsimulang manligaw si Junmyeon three months ago. It disappointed him at first, para kasi sa kanya, 'yon ang simula ng paglalim ng feelings niya kay Joohyun, tapos balewala lang pala sa babae. Game changer ito sa kanya ngayon. Akala niya wala na siyang pag-asa kay Joohyun. At least ito may progress kahit paano. May tatlong buwan pa naman bago ang graduation, kaya pa niyang maghintay. 

Tinitigan lang ni Junmyeon ang lockscreen, a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest. He's a planner by nature, so he secretly wished na magkatotoo ang picture na 'to in ten years time. 

"Saya mo naman ata dyan?" 

Napatalon siya sa kinauupuan at napalingon sa gilid niya. There she was, standing beside him, with the most beautiful teasing smirk he's ever seen on her. Ang babaw man pero kinilig siya sa sandaling atensyon na 'yon.

"H-huh? Di ah. Naiinip na nga ako eh." Inabot niya kay Joohyun ang phone nang makaupo ito sa tabi niya, bandang kanan. Patay malisya siya kahit alam niyang nahuli na siya sa akto.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, lumalakas na ang cheers sa paligid. Junmyeon spotted Baekhyun and Jongin, his housemates at members ng pep squad, sa bleachers sa ibaba, na nakatingin sa direksyon nila. Nakangisi ang dalawa, para bang may pinaplanong masama. 

"Pag tumapat sa 'tin ang camera ngiti ka ha," bulong niya kay Joohyun. Napakunot ang noo ng babae sa pagtataka. "Nakita tayo nina Baek. Heads up lang, baka may kalokohang gawin eh. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Imbis na kabahan, natawa na lang si Joohyun. "Sanay na ako dyan sa mga kaibigan mo. But still, thanks."

May 15 minutes pa bago magsimula ang game pero hindi alintana ni Junmyeon ang paghihintay. Pinabayaan lang niyang magkuwento si Joohyun ng nangyari kanina sa labas habang nakapila siya sa restroom. Kung makikita lang niya ang sarili ngayon, malamang mukha siyang tanga sa kakangiti, as if isang exciting experience ang kinukwento ng babae sa kanya. Bigla niyang naalala ang pang-asar sa kanya ni Jongin noong una palang _, Ikaw na ang classic example ng whipped culture, Kuya Jun. Kahit pagbahing niya nacu-cutean ka. Iba na yan._

Talagang iba na. What started as a small crush became this big thing na dapat ikatakot niya, kaso wala eh, for some reason ang tapang niya pag dating kay Joohyun. Iyon siguro ang kaibahan ni Joohyun sa mga babaeng natipuhan niya: sabay silang umaangat at alam niyang hindi siya iiwan nito sa ere.

Natigil ang pagkukwento ni Joohyun nang naghiyawan ang mga tao sa paligid nila. Everyone's staring at them, smiling, at agad napatingin si Junmyeon sa giant screens na naka-suspend sa gitna ng court. 

Ayun nga sila, naka-flash sa screen. Napayuko si Joohyun sa hiya sa sudden attention ng mga tao sa paligid nila. Junmyeon didn't deflate, though. Mas natuwa pa nga siya kasi kita ng lahat na magkasama sila, at hey, bagay talaga sila kahit sa TV.

"Oy, tingin ka naman," sabi ni Junmyeon sa nakayukong babae. Joohyun looked up, her cheeks tinged in pink. A sudden smirk appeared on her lips bago niya itinaas ang kanang kamay at nagform ng kalahating heart. "Ano yan?" gulat na tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Dali, kailangan nila ng content. Sa 'yo yung other half."

Tawang-tawa si Junmyeon sa pakulo ng babae. Napaka-random. Joohyun's the serious type, pero kapag nakaisip talaga ito ng kalokohan, napaka-out of character kaya matatawa ka na lang.

He did what he was told, dinikit niya ang kaliwang kamay sa kamay ni Joohyun para mabuo nila ang heart at sabay pang tumingin sa camera. Mas lumakas ang hiyawan sa loob ng arena, and Junmyeon could hear Baekhyun screaming _Punyeta, sana all talaga!_ sa baba. 

Sana nga lahat ay makaramdam ng ganitong saya at pagmamahal. Kulang ang mga salita para ipaliwanag kung gaano siya nagpapasalamat sa pagkakataong ito.

Si Joohyun ang unang humiwalay sa posing nila, at doon lang napansin ni Junmyeon na sa iba na naka-focus ang camera. The warmth in his chest intensified, at wala na siyang pakialam kung pulang-pula na ang mga pisngi niya.

"Lakas ng trip mo, ah," biro niya. He fought the urge to pinch Joohyun's rosy cheeks. "Pag tayo naging viral sa Twitter…"

"Okay lang yan. We'll live. Nag-enjoy ka rin naman ata eh."

"Slight lang—aray!" napalayo siya nang kaunti sa pagkurot ni Joohyun ng braso niya. "Grabe, hindi mo pa nga ako sinasagot tapos ganyan ka na makakurot sa 'kin. Paano pa kung tayo na?" 

Mas namula ang mga pisngi ni Joohyun at mas gumanda ang ngiti nito. "Hay nako, Jun. Sinasabi ko sa 'yo…"

"Ikaw nga advance dyan eh. Lockscreen mo yung wedding photo natin."

"Excuse me, ginawa kong lockscreen 'yon kasi ang cute ko that day. Don't worry I'll crop you later. Baka na-offend pa kita."

Umiling na lang si Junmyeon. Another empty threat from Joohyun Bae. He sighed. "Hay nako, Joohyun. Pag ako talaga sinagot mo, sinasabi ko sa 'yo…" 

Isang tawang malaman ang sagot sa kanya ni Joohyun. Ramdam na niya, malapit na.

(Sana vinideohan nina Jongin ang trip nila ni Joohyun kanina. Wala lang, for more whipped culture content.)

  
****


End file.
